nwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bud
Stephanie's list of rules for survival 1. Think first, then speak. 2. Always keep an open mind. 3. Everyone has the right to be uninterested. 4. Everyone has the right not to understand. 5. Everyone has the right to be uninformed. 6. Everyone has the right to make a mistake. 7. Everyone has the right to change their mind. 8. Everyone has the right to disagree. 9. Everyone has a right to their own opinion. 10. Everyone has the right to be happy. Writer's note In this book Bud has a long list of rules he has created in order to survive. I think that in our own way we all have some sort of "list" that we have similar to Bud's. These are a few of the rules I would like to believe that I follow in order to survive life. Concert Advertisement * by Bridget Biernacki =Dusky Devastators of the Depression!!!!!!= Introducing Sleepy LaBone (grandson of Herman E. Calloway) playing the saxophone. :Saturday, May 18,1942 :7pm to 10pm :Playing at the Great Ampitheater in Detroit, Michigan. :Tickets $4-7 :Call 802-443-5656 for tickets and further information. Come here the amazing story of Sleepy LaBone's journey to find his home. This is a story that will give hope to those have been separated from their loved ones. Writer's Note: I wanted to look into the future and see Sleepy LaBone living his new life as a successful young man who found his way home. I figured after four years of practice, he would be performing with the band. Maybe Deza Malone would appear in the crowd! Bud would be about 14 by this time. Between Friends * by Kim Bickley Dear Miss Hill, Hi! It's me, Bud, not Buddy. You wouldn't believe my last few weeks! My life has changed so much. First off, I want to tell you I found my Granddad. This happened when I ended up not making the train going west with Bugs. I couldn't catch up with the train and then the cops showed up so I split. After that I decided to walk to Grand Rapids since it was only a 24 hour walk from Flint. I had to dodge cars at night but I ended up not being too good at it and Mr. Lewis ended up picking me up and taking me back to Flint where I met his daughter and his grandchildren. Then we headed to Grand Rapids where he dropped me off with my Granddad, who I thought was my dad. I'm in a band, Miss Hill. Steady Eddie is teaching me how to play the saxophone and I'll be playing with them on stage in no time. It turns out that I sleep in the same room momma used to sleep in. I put the picture I have of her on that horse with all her other horses. Miss Thomas gave me another picture of my mother. She said U was meant to have it. Right now my Granddad is real upset. I feel bad because part of me caused it. He didn't know that momma was dead. He found out when I showed him my stones from momma and that's when we found out for sure we were kin. But now everything's going great! I'm on the road all the time with the band and I'm gonna go to school. Hope you like Chicago. Sorry, it was too far to walk to. Your Friend, Bud, not Buddy Dear Bud, I am so glad to hear from you! It's so good to hear that you are doing so well. I'm so glad you found your family. It was so sad when your mother passed. She was a good woman. It sounds like you've had an interesting life thus far. Chicago is treating me fine. Married life is going pretty well. I hope to hear from you soon. Let me know more about your life. I miss seeing you everyday in the library in Flint. Bud, you're growing up. You're becoming a young man. Continue your journey. Take care. Your Friend, Miss Hill (Mrs. Rollins) Writer's Note: I really liked the relationship between Miss Hill and Bud. When Bud had a problem, he ran right to the library to talk to his friend about what he should do. Bud had a special bond with Miss Hill and I am sure that he would want to share his recent experiences with her. And from how Bud talked about Miss Hill, you can tell that she did care for Bud and wanted the best for him. '[[[[[[[[ HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY MOMMA ! * By Robin Calvert Momma! Happy Mother's Day! Even though you are not here I know you are with me. I forgive you for not telling me who my father was. You taught me a lot in those six short years. You did the best you could under the circumstances. But oh boy, have I learned a lot since then. I miss you so much I would give a shinny penny to have you close again. There is no one in my life that compares to you. I miss you again, and again, forever! Love, Bud, not Buddy! "Writer's note": I could not past up the chance to honor bud's momma on this wonderful holiday. I can't imagine a child being bounced around so much especially at his age. His momma would be proud of him. He kept such a possitive attitude no matter what happened to him or anyone else. she must have been some woman to put such an impression on a him at such a young age.